wowfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Drasgar Emsworth
Drasgar Emsworth, Lord of House Emsworth, Lord of the Silver Hand, and General of the Fourth Division, is a stalwart warrior of the Light that serves the Grand Alliance with justice and valor. His maxim is simple: to serve honorably and ensure the safety and success of his house and comrades. Summary Drasgar was born to Aaden and Lindara Emsworth roughly one year prior to the opening of the Dark Portal, and the dawn of the First War, near Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains. When the orcs attacked Lakeshire before the Fall of Stormwind, Lindara took Drasgar away to the isle of Quel'dira, where Drasgar was, for the rest of his childhood, raised as the adoptive son of Lord Kalanath Lanneros. Through the years he learned much about politics and was raised to become the lord of House Emsworth as an adult. As a teenager, Drasgar admired a young girl born to Lindara, his mother he never knew about, named Merlanda, his half-sister. Once he turned seventeen, he traveled to Stormwind City to train as a paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand; he was later assigned to Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron. Drasgar served in the Battle of Hearthglen, but later left with the disbanded Silver Hand knights prior to the Culling of Stratholme after deciding he would not murder innocent lives. After the conclusion of the Third War at Mount Hyjal, Drasgar returned to Stormwind City and served as a knight of the Stormwind Armed Forces; his previous status as a paladin of the Silver Hand earned him several respects and a reputation. At one point, he apprehended a thief known as Skaitia Drakornai, a Gilnean woman. Through several questioning sessions, Drasgar grew rather attracted to her, and once she was freed from prison the two soon got into a love affair. Five years after the end of the Third War, the Dark Portal was reopened at the Blasted Lands. Drasgar was made the commander of his father's old military unit, the Fourth Division, who awaited his arrival at Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula. After rendezvousing with them, Drasgar led them on an expedition through Terokkar Forest to Shattrath City. Throughout the Terokkar Expedition, Drasgar got to know his soldiers, especially Padin Uriall, his new second-in-command, and a brother figure of Aaden Emsworth. After their journey, the Fourth Division's activity in Outland lessened, and they were soon recalled to Stormwind City. The Fourth Division served in the Battle of Stormwind City, and almost a month later traveled to Northrend to combat the undead Scourge. There, they engaged in a number of skirmishes and were eventually stationed at Coldwind Heights, near Angrathar the Wrathgate. After the massacre there, Drasgar led a group to gather Alliance survivors; they ended up taking in a lone orc warrior named Drakthor, whose gratitude provided trust. After his departure, Coldwind Heights came under attack, which resulted in the death of Padin Uriall and a number of other veteran soldiers in the Fourth Division. Following this encounter, Drasgar led them to Wintergarde Keep before temporarily leaving them to travel to Dalaran alongside Jaxon Uriall, son of Padin. There, he spent a night with an "old friend," his unknown sister Merlanda, who now trained as a mage of the Kirin Tor. Later, Drasgar and Jaxon served in the Battle of Coldfront Glacier, which resulted in a massacre on both sides, rendering the two as the only survivors. When Drasgar's strength had recovered, he served aboard the ''Skybreaker'', and then later was among the few chosen to engage the Lich King himself. This encounter ended the tyranny that was Arthas Menethil, and put an end to the Northrend Campaign. Following the Shattering, Drasgar and the Fourth Division were sent to Silverpine Forest to perform reconnaissance on Forsaken activity there. Later, he sought out the aid of the night elf Dorondaer Fadrielad in order to heal Skaitia, who was now afflicted with the worgen curse. Afterwards, Drasgar worked together with the SI:7 agent, Alasadri Swiftblade to uncover a Twilight's Hammer conspiracy in and around Stormwind; this ended with Alasadri wrongly accusing Drasgar of working with the enemy. However, after being freed by a sympathetic Mathias Shaw, Drasgar and Alasadri - now forced to obey Drasgar - repelled an assassination attempt on Lord Ademas Vilath. Afterwards, Alasadri was "punished" for her false actions against Drasgar. When Pandaria was discovered, Drasgar was among the first to arrive aboard the ''Skyfire'' alongside Jaxon and a number of others. Following the Battle of Garrosh'ar Point, Drasgar took a leave of absence from the armed forces to traverse the Jade Forest and the Valley of the Four Winds with Skaitia. They parted ways in Kun-Lai Summit when Skaitia left to learn at the Peak of Serenity; Drasgar on the other hand traveled to Westwind Rest and rendezvoused with Fourth Division forces under Jaxon Uriall and Thasiyra Dulan. He then led them in skirmishes against the Horde, particularly in Krasarang Wilds. Drasgar later led a small division of the Fourth Division in the Barrens, all working toward the Siege of Orgrimmar, which this division was a participant of. He later attended the trial of Garrosh Hellscream. * Warlords of Draenor ** Events of Savage World * Legion ** Events of Vengeance of the Burning Shadow ** Events of The Legion's Fury * Battle for Azeroth ** Battle for Lordaeron ** Events of BfA Book Biography Personality Romances Skaitia Drakornai Merlanda Emsworth Alasadri Swiftblade Maielle Lyaria Silverdawn Appearances * ''Legends of Azeroth'''' ''- "Winds of Northrend" Category:Stormwind humans Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Alliance members